


If it weren't for the cookies

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Relationship, modern day AU, picking locks, rosemary butter cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: Cookies makes everyones day better





	If it weren't for the cookies

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/post/172092011863/if-it-werent-for-the-cookies)

It was a long day when he finally arrived home. Who would have known that literatur could be such a tiring subject. Sighing he unlocks the front door and drops his bag in the entrance Mom would scold him later but at this moment Obi-Wan didn't care. His day had gone pretty shitty, not only did he almost get into a fight with his literatur professor but also had a run in with Bruck Chun. That guy had been bullying him since elementary school, but it had gotten worse since he outed Obi-Wan in high school in front of his crush. He was just glad he had Satine at that time. He takes of his shoes and picks up his bag, the only thing he now wanted were those delicious butter rosemary cookies his Dad had made this morning. He drops his bag on the table in the living room, planning to do his homework there later and walks into the kitchen. Blinking he stands in the doorway and looks as his youngest brother Anakin fiddles with some picklocks in a cupboard door. His youngest sister Ahsoka standing next to him. He had wondered why the house was this quiet. As a senior in highschool and a sophomore in middleschool they both should have allreasy been home. „I taught you how to pick lock and this is how you're using that skill?“, he says and smiles amused as his siblings startle. Guiltyly both of them look at him, „Hi Obi-Wan“. „What are you even doing there?, he questions and walks over. Smiling Ahsoka throws her arms around his middle. Besides Anakin Ahsoka is one of his more affectionate siblings. „Mom locked the cookies in there“, Ahsoka pouts and a chill runs down Obi-Wans spine. Locking away Dads prize winning cookies, what was Mom thinking. A quick decision runs through him, „I'll help“. Not forgetting the reason why Mom had locked them away in the first place he adds, „But only if you will join me in doing your homework“. Nodding both move aside so that he can reach the cupboard. Taking the picklocks he fiddles a little bit till he hears a satisfying click. Opening the door of the cupboard he takes out the tupperware with those delicious cookies. Shushing his siblings into getting their homework he sits down at the table in the living room. He takes on cookie and puts it into his mouth. Instantly he is assaulted by the delicious flavour of the cookies. Sighing in happiness he takes out his schoolwork and starts. Seconds later the two youngest join him, with some glasses and Milk. Soon the math work of a high school student and the latin work of a middleschool student join his literatur work. Proudly he watches as his siblings diligently work on their homework. They allways dread doing it, even if they are so good at it. Anakin had allready decided that he wants to major in engineering in college and Ahsoka had decided on science technology. An hour later their sister Bant joins them having reserved some cookies for her, she happily joing in. Marine biology joining the allready laid out work.

This is how they are found later, learning in silence absently munching on cookies. Smiling Yoda, their great-grandfather, hands their mother a camera and she takes some picture.While Qui-Gon, her husband, reminiscents a situation with two other children one black hairen one brown haired. Both silently studying and whispering to each other for help. Now they're both working adults, Xanatos in the model industry, occasionaly crushing at his parents place, and Feemor as a herbologist. And he couldn't be prouder. Smiling Tahl returns the camera to his grandfather, as she looks up she sees what her children are eating. „The cookies“, she whispers to them and fondly looks at her children. If it weren't for the cookies his children would never be silent and calm, well besides Feemor and Bant. He thanked his mother for teaching him baking.


End file.
